


A Day Like No Other

by CrookedClover



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedClover/pseuds/CrookedClover
Summary: Sarah Williams decides to pregame before a wedding reception. Things do not go according to plan.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Sarah really should have known better. She felt so out of place and bored. An old college roommate had gotten married today. Sarah drove four hours to attend. Of course, she would have brought a date had she known the newlyweds had been too stingy to invite most of the people she knew from her college days. What a terrible let down. She was looking forward to seeing some people from her former life. She didn’t have it in her to schmooze with the other wedding guests just yet either. She needed a few drinks for that. 

Besides, most guests had taken off to the reception venue while the wedding party went for pictures. What else was she supposed to do with the nearly two hours until then? Cursing her lack of foresight,she decided a visit with some old friends would help. So, she went back to the church bathroom with the floor length mirror. Taking a minute to adjust the sleeves and hem to her dusty pink mini dress, she scanned the room for anyone else. There wasn’t a soul in sight. Then, after saying her right words, Sarah stepped through the mirror and vanished. 

A draught of that florally stuff that Hoggle home brewed in his little shack of a cottage would be lovely she thought while taking her first high heeled step Underground. What was Didymus calling it that had her in a fit of giggles last time? Oh, yes. The Hypomnesia Hootch. She smiled at the memory. Sarah was a sucker for alliteration. 

Up ahead the dwarf was bent over some patch of vegetation. 

“Hiya, Hoggle!” Sarah knowingly spooked him with the interruption. The dwarf jumped in fright as she tried to hide a mischievous grin. 

“Blasted banshees, Sarah! I nearly soiled myself there.”

“Sorry to frighten you. I know we have plans for Tuesday, but I figured you wouldn’t mind if I swung by.”

He eyed her heels and outfit shrewdly. “You a bit overdressed for a social call.”

“Yes, it does seem that way.” 

She sighed before continuing, “That wedding I mentioned a few weeks back? Well, it’s today. I didn’t realize that I wouldn’t really know anyone there. I figured you wouldn’t mind that I pop in for a visit before the wedding dinner and reception. I mean, I could use a little of that home brew of yours to overcome the awkwardness of it all.”, she suggested. 

“And I did miss you, by the way.” She added with a grin.

How could Hoggle resist? Especially when she smiled so sweetly at him.

“Well, since ya mentions it, I do have something new in the works that I been meaning to imbibe a thimbleful or two of.”

“That’s perfect then! I hope it’s as good as that Hypomnesia stuff!”

After showing her the new “stuff” and filling their second round, Hoggle was adamant that Sarah see where he discovered the latest main ingredient.

“Yous got to see it! They only bloom every other decade, ya know. And the nectar in them is already as potent as a gorgon’s wink!” Hoggle continued his rambling as he led the way through the trees. Sarah did her best to keep up. This unexpected forest walkabout was a struggle in heels. Not to mention the effects of the little miracle brew was already beginning to kick in. She followed along all the same.

“...it’s the end of the season, but you’ll still love to see it. You need to give the raw nectar a taste too. I’m just pleased I got to most of it before those glittered up winged bastards did. It’s just around this bend here.”

Unfortunately, this was where fate and perhaps the power of the ”jinx” came into play. Said winged bastards were having their fill of the flora when the two friends approached. 

Then all Hell broke loose.

oOo

“Why didn’t we bring your damn fairy sprayer?! Those stupid little vermin!” Sarah shrieked in exasperation as she stumbled out from amongst the foliage with one high heel dangling in each hand. The shoes may have been a pain in the ass to walk in, but they sure came in handy when the swarm of heathens struck. 

She let out a grumble that sounded suspiciously like “fucking fairies” before checking out the damages. Her dress was mottled with a mixture of green and purple stains. Blotches of glitter and bits of vegetation covered her as well. Not to mention the little bite marks along her calves and forearms. Was that blood too? She couldn’t go to the reception in this state.

“Dammit, Hoggle.” Sarah muttered while limping her way into the clearing. That dress wasn’t exactly affordable. 

Except where was Hoggle,anyway?

It didn’t take long to find him. Standing no further than twenty feet ahead, she noticed that he wasn’t alone. Hoggle’s back was to her. A figure dressed in tight black breaches and an open slightly less black shirt stood before the dwarf. And that particular recognizable figure was looking straight at her.

Yes, Hoggle was with Him. The Goblin King. Of course it was. And of course he saw her stumble out. Her amiability with him was already precarious enough. And the fairies had already killed her buzz. Sarah was still undecided if this was a good or bad thing given her new twist in circumstances.

Maybe she got lucky and he didn’t see the entire episode with the fairies play out. 

The glimmer in his eyes may have said otherwise.

“And here I thought your battles were exclusive to goblins and sovereigns.” He said before approaching her from the otherside of the dwarf. It seemed Hoggle wasn’t worthy of further attention.

Taking a few seconds during his approach to scan her, he then reached forward and withdrew something caught in her hair before she could respond. It pulled on the strands for a heartbeat as Sarah winced from the brief pain.

“It seems you’ve branched out.” He added while holding the small limb up. 

“How funny you are, Your Majesty.” She deadpanned before massaging her scalp.

“I beg to differ, my dear. You and your inane companion seem to have monopolized the market when it comes to entertainment. Though I do question your wardrobe choice in this endeavor.”

Sarah gave a shaky mock curtsy in response. One heel still held in each hand. She’d become mature enough not to fall so quick to bickering with him over the years, but she had to do something to satisfy her pride. 

His eyes held amusement as they glanced over her. He chose to overlook the antic.

“I doubt that number will hold up to many more encounters like that. It’s not the wisest garment of choice for nectar harvesting, I should think.”

“No, you’re right about that. Speaking of, I’ve got my own problems to figure out now. If you’ll excuse me...” Sarah said quickly before brushing past the monarch towards Hoggle.

She was completely mortified. She couldn’t let him know it either. Naturally, that just made it even worse. The best thing to do was get out of there fast. Maybe she could go back to the hotel room. There was an olive green sundress in her suitcase that could work. It was nowhere near as formal. And she would definitely lose the edge she was hoping to have. Might garner a few looks down some long noses, but anything was better than her current embarrassment.

“Hoggle, we’ll have to regroup later. Hopefully, before Tuesday!” Sarah rushed as she gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder.” 

Still slightly intimidated by the king’s presence, Hoggle gathered his courage to respond, “Oh, Sarah. You looked pretty as a princess! Now look at the state of ya!”

She was only half listening as she discreetly checked her silver wrist watch mid shoulder pat.

“Oh hell, I’ve got to be at that wedding reception in less than a half hour! Hoggle, I really need to jet, but-”

Feeling further shame and disappointment in himself he loudly continued, “It’s all my fault! I’m a terrible friend to have. I shoulda never gotten you into that situation!” His head was cast down. 

A sigh of exasperation could be heard from somewhere in the background.

Though in a rush, Sarah couldn’t overlook the hurt in her friend’s voice. Kneeling down the best she could considering the dress and bite marks, Sarah put her other hand on his opposite shoulder. 

Someone nearby may have let out a grumble of disgust, or perhaps jealousy, at the scene.

“Don’t feel that way. You know you’re still my friend. A little territory battle with those pipsqueaks isn’t going to ruin that. Besides, those flowers were beautiful. Mission accomplished, right? And, you got to the main harvest of the nectar before they did. That sounds like a win in my book.” 

She chuckled before continuing. 

“If my outfit paid the price for that, then it’s well worth it. I don’t really need to go to that stupid wedding anyway.” 

The Goblin King was midway through rolling his eyes when her last words piqued his interest. He knew an opportunity when it arose. 

“A wedding, you say?” He interrupted curiously. “Why ever should you be denied presence in a celebration?”

“It’s really not that big of a deal.” 

The Goblin King extended a gloved hand towards the still kneeling woman. 

“Come, Sarah. We can’t find a solution to this dilemma with you down there.”

She hesitated before letting him assist her to her feet. He dusted off her nearest shoulder while she tried to ignore the warm tingles the actions brought on.

It was Hoggle’s turn to roll his eyes. Everyone knew Jareth had an interest in Sarah. Well, maybe not Sarah so much. He didn’t even want to go there. The boys had never brought it up in conversation with her. Thankfully, she hadn’t either.

The king tilted his head slightly to the side as he examined her a bit more.

“Hogwank, I believe I’m feeling quite generous. Perhaps from the earlier entertainment.”

He glanced towards the dwarf. 

“I believe our Cinderella here will be attending the ball.”

Now it was Sarah rolling her eyes at the allusion.

“Really, it’s just the marriage of my college roommate from Sophomore year. I really can take care-”

“Nonsense. Before that recent turn of events, I’m sure you looked quite splendid. Not that your current accessories doesn’t lend a”, he paused to look her over once more, “...certain appeal.” 

An eyebrow arched and a wicked smile appeared before he continued,“I doubt you would go to such lengths if this occasion was that meaningless to you. Why else would you wear those heels if not to make a statement?”

“Wha…” She was shocked at his insight. And yet, still slightly mortified. Should she really be surprised by his wardrobe analysis? Maybe she did want to show her former roommate that she was looking great. Feeling fantastic in fact. So what if everything in her life didn’t fall into place like the brides did, right? So what if Sarah didn’t live in a half a million dollar house or drive a Lexus. Didn’t have a hot emotionally stable fiance. Well, make that husband now. Her 4-Runner was fine. Her apartment was fine. Her current lack of a love life was fine.

Dammit all to Hell. The Goblin King was good.

“Yes, it’s settled. I will be benevolent on this occasion, my dear. Let’s restore you to your former glory before we attend this wedding.”

With the flash of a thrown crystal, Sarah felt as if a warm breath were blowing across her entire body. In moments she was restored to her former, prefairy attack, glory. Well, nearly. A few of the nastier bites still remained as small blemishes. Easily overlooked in the dim lighting of a wedding reception though.

Sarah soon caught herself before getting too involved in the moment. He said “we”. She was certain he had.

“Gob-”

“You have my permission to use my given name.” He interrupted before looking towards Hoggle.

“Return to your dwelling. Or better yet, take care of that infestation in the Cruellery Bushes, Hagwar.”

“If you do anything to upset Sarah, I’ll-” 

“I’ll see to it that Sarah is well taken care of.” He interrupted. With a snap of his fingers, Hoggle had disappeared.

“Was that really necessary?”

Sarah was still incredulous at the swift turn in events.

“Oh, yes, Sarah. It certainly was. Now, if we leave soon, we can make that reception on time.”

“Wait, what? No…”

“Ah, you prefer a fashionably late arrival? We can grab some cock-”

“No! No, I’m good.” 

They made eye contact then. That tingly feeling rising once more. She sighed relenting. 

“Goblin King. I mean, Jareth. Are you sure about this? Wouldn’t it make things a bit weird?” She silently wished she had been more eloquent with her words.

“Be assured, Sarah. I’ll look and act the part if that is what you’re concerned about.”

“No. It’s just. What part would that be anyway? Besides, I marked down on the RSVP that I was coming alone.”

“That’s nothing I can’t easily modify. As for part, I had hoped you wouldn’t mind having a…” He paused, eyes searching, “Ah, a date to this wedding. No one, especially the Champion of My Labyrinth should attend a celebration alone.”

“Well, what about your kingdom? You can’t really just up and abandon it.”

“The Labyrinth has already acquiesced.”, he responded cryptically.

“And the goblins? Aren’t you worried they’ll tear the kingdom apart or something?”

“Really, Sarah. I appreciate the concern, but a goblin has yet to arise that could raise more mischief in this kingdom than what you did in your first visit.”  
He had a point.

They looked at one another for a few seconds longer then Sarah felt comfortable with. She took a deep breath.

“Alright. Yeah, alright.”

He smiled and reached out for her hand. She placed it in his. Then, with another flash of a crystal, they were transported back to her side of the mirror. 

“Wow, that feels almost like a third glass of Hoggle’s stuff.” Sarah managed to say upon arrival.

Jareth reached out to steady her.

“I’ll have to take your word on that, my dear.”

Once everything was still again, She looked towards her unexpected date and gasped.

“Oh, you look… You look so different. I didn’t even see the crystal. Did you just do that?”

The Goblin King no longer looked like himself. Instead, he looked rather like a human man. To a degree at least. His hair was shorter. The markings on his face were gone. And, he had a very fetching dark grey suit on. He was very handsome.

“Is that a bit of drool I see there?” He joked.

“What? No!”

“Do you not approve of the glamour?”

Despite his confidence, Sarah could tell that he genuinely wanted her approval.

“Is that what you call it? I’ve heard it mentioned in books and stuff before, but never considered if that was the actual terminology used. I do though. Like it, that is. I mean, I like your true form the best. Nobody should feel like they need to change who they are.”

She was worried her skin was beginning to turn the same shade as her dress from embarrassment at her tangent.

Jareth smiled. Things were looking up for him indeed.

“I agree, Sarah. Worry not. It helps to fit in when one needs to. The glamour is a worthwhile inconvenience. I enjoy coming above and get few opportunities to do so. Believe me when I say, this will be a night to relish.”

He took a moment to look around the room. The large mirror they returned through was behind Sarah with a table containing powder room items to their right. A portrait of Mother Mary hung above it. A quiet laugh escaped him.

“You entered my kingdom through a church mirror? Why, Sarah, that must be close to borderline blasphemy.”

“Oh, Jesus.” She covered her mouth with and groaned. Of course she would say that in a church of all places. He laughed again.

Sarah glared. It seemed like she was destined to embarrass herself at every opportunity whenever he was around.

Sensing he was making her uncomfortable, the glamoured king cleared his throat.

“I am sorry. I don’t mean to mock you. Honestly, it actually makes sense. This is a customary place for marriages to occur. How convenient. Clever of you to pass through here.”

The glare was no longer there. 

“Yeah, well, we better get out of here anyway. Better head towards the venue before anyone walks in on us in the church ladies restroom of all places.”

This time, it was Sarah who reached out for his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

As they emerged onto the steps of the cathedral Sarah was brought back to the reality of her current situation. Here she was standing in a semi-bustling downtown with the Goblin King. Holding his hand no less. Suddenly shy and nervous, she quickly let go of it. 

“Well, here we are.” She covered while raising the same hand in a half arch. “Ever been to Montreal?”

“Actually, no. Canada, right?”

“Yes.”

He followed her as she began to descend the stone steps toward the street below.

“Hmm, I was once summoned to a casino hotel in Windsor a decade or so ago.” he reflected as they reached the sidewalk. 

He doubted Windsor was near their current location, but knew it was in Canada. Near one of those lakes that humans considered great. He couldn’t let her think he was ignorant of Aboveground geography. Well, Aboveground anything really.

Sarah stopped mid step and turned towards him.

“The Windsor by Detroit? For a baby? A baby in a casino?”

He chuckled at her surprise.

“Ah, not exactly. Though I admit, I may have been slightly taken off guard by the unusual situation.”

“Seriously? You’re telling me the Goblin King has been taken by surprise? I mean, I know I was able to pull one over you, but I assumed that was a lucky shot.”, she then swiftly added, “Should I be waiting for the punchline to one of your weird jokes that nobody gets?”

His brow furrowed in response. Everybody liked his jokes. This wasn’t the direction their conversation was supposed to head.

“My jokes aren’t weird. They’re clever and you know it.”

“If you say so, Goblin King.”

“Jareth.”

“Sorry. Still adapting.”

He waved off her apology, struck with the desire to clarify his experience. It was important that she remain impressed with him. However, it was also necessary to build the mystery. Leave her fascinated with him. He therefore decided it was best to let her dwell on it a bit though. Side with the mystery.

“Unfortunately, now is not the time for storytelling. You’ll just have to wait in anticipation for that story, but I will share it with you one day.”

“Yeah, I think you’ll have to now.” She agreed with a small laugh at his diction before they continued towards their destination.

“Is this near where you reside?”

“Montreal? No. I’ve actually never been here before yesterday. I live about four hours away in New Hampshire.”

He was then walking beside her. Sarah tried not to get too distracted by it.

“Um, the, uh, reception venue is just a few blocks up. It’s in one of those posh historic buildings that have been restored. Hopefully, I can remember how to get there from here. If not, I’ll have to fall back on my high school french and ask directions. You don’t happen to speak french, do you?” She inquired now curious about the possibility.

“Je le ferai pour vous, ma chère.”, he responded pleased as punch that he could showcase the ability. 

Aboveground languages. Too easy. He barely had to try.

“Ah, well, good. I understood about half of that. I’m sure if Monsieur Bisset were still alive he’d be impressed that I retained that much.”

Fortunately Sarah had remembered the way to the venue. The two walked the few remaining blocks quietly. 

Sarah spent the walk trying not to trip in her heels while getting adjusted to his extended presence. Being alone with him wasn’t as uncomfortable as she thought it would be. In fact, she found that she was beginning to enjoy his presence. She just had to ensure she didn’t find herself in any further embarrassing situations.

Jareth spent the brief walk enjoying the atmosphere of downtown Montreal. People walked by. Flowers were blooming. Traffic drove passed. It really was a beautiful place. In some ways it reminded him of his kingdom. In other ways, it was somewhat similar to places he had come across in Europe over the centuries. In general, he was just happy to have the freedom to appreciate the moment. It wasn’t often that he got aboveground while being off the clock.

As they approached the facade of an elaborate stone mansion, a large sign scrawled “Maison Principal” in elaborate glowing font on the front. 

“This is it, but we need to figure a few things out first.” Sarah said before walking towards the side of the entrance. Jareth followed.

“Listen, we can’t go in there without some kind of plan. Now, I really only know the bride, her immediate family, and the new husband. And really the bride is the only one who is more than an acquaintance. I don’t think it should be too hard to pass you off as a...um, as my plus one.”

Jareth arched an eyebrow as he humored her. 

“Oh, do go on, Sarah. What did you have in mind?”

“Right, well I figured we could say you're one of my coworkers or something at SNHU.”

“You do realize I haven’t the faintest idea what that is. Or what it is you even do in fact.”

“Oh, good point. I guess you wouldn’t.”

“No. You’ve rarely disclosed information about your life Aboveground to me.”

Was that guilt she was feeling? 

“Um, well it never came up.”

“Perhaps it’s time that it does.”, he countered. 

They paused for a moment, caught on the potential that those words could hold. She wondered if he meant for that statement to contain such weight. Soon enough a car honked and they were brought back.

“Oh. Well, I work at Southern New Hampshire University as an Advocacy and Prevention Coordinator.” She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear then continued, “Basically, I provide support for any students who experience sexual or domestic violence while at the university.”

“That’s quite noble of you.”

She smiled at the compliment.

Jareth continued, “I suppose I assumed you’d become an author or educator considering your fascination with stories.”

“What, not a famous actress?” She replied in jest. She didn’t mind mildly poking fun at her younger self. 

A small laugh escaped them both at the memory of her long ago obsession.

“Yes, you were keen on your recitations.”

“Gah, don’t remind me.”

“And you were rather hopeless at remembering them.”

“Hey, I was able to remember the lines when it mattered!”, she responded with a laugh and open smile.

Jareth’s breath nearly caught. She was truly stunning when she smiled like that. Even a blind fool could get distracted. He was able to recover quickly though.

“Barely.”, he baited.

She openly laughed at this before putting a hand on her hip. Jareth was once again near distraction. This time at how the gesture accentuated certain curves beneath the dress. He usually saw her in trousers.

“You’re not still salty over that, are you?”, she pressed curiously; unknowingly bringing his attention back to the conversation at hand.

“Not at all. You bested me fair and square. Now, let’s get back to this dilemma you’ve concerned yourself with.”

“Right. Hmm, on second thought, maybe we can just say you're a faculty member.”

“I’d prefer Dean. I believe that’s what the leaders of these institutions are called.”

“That would raise too many questions.”

“Fine. Associate Dean.”

“Of what?”

“What do you mean? Associate Dean of this SNHU that you enslave yourself to.”

Sarah found herself rubbing her temple and sighing. 

“You do know that these places have dozens of associate deans.”

“Fine. Associate Dean of Mystical Studies.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not even a thing here. Maybe down in Salem.”

“It’s of little consequence, Sarah. You overlook my magical capabilities.”, he reminded her with a devil of a smile. “I can use a bit of influence to distract them from asking too many questions.”

She had overlooked that possability.

“Ok, fine. You’re the Dean of Mystical Studies at SNHU. We’ll say we’ve been coworkers for the past three years and met at a recruiting event.”

“If you say so.”

“Good. I do.”

This felt like it could work. Everything would be fine. Everything could be fun even. Sarah became caught up in her thoughts for a few more seconds when she felt a hand against her back.

“Come, Sarah. Let’s go to this ball.”

“God, I hope the newlyweds don’t expect us to blow bubbles when they walk in. I had enough of those from a rotten peach.” She thought out loud as they walked, side by side, through the ornate doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maison Principal is a real wedding venue in Montreal. I've never been there. Nor have I been to Montreal. I based this off of what I was able to see from their websites. So, if it doesn't add up with your knowledge of Montreal, then just chalk it up to creative liberty. :)
> 
> Additionally, my only experience with French is from backpacking through Europe. I relied on Google translate. So, again, sorry if it didn't come out right.


	3. Chapter 3

Stepping foot through the front door of the venue was like stepping foot into a fairy tale in which the target audience was young girls who dreamt of becoming princesses. Not the type who read “Labyrinth” and trudged the perimeter of bogs.

There were flowers and lace everywhere, followed by an inordinate amount of wedding signs proclaiming such things like, “Today I marry my best friend” and “Mr. Right loves his Mrs. Always Right”. It was impossible to overlook the, “This way to love, laughter, and happily ever after” sign. Dozens of professional photographs of the couple were littered throughout it all. Most were captioned with “Claire and Thomas Forever” followed by more cheesy sayings. Karen would have been in heaven.

Try as she might, Sarah couldn’t hide a small snort at the ridiculousness of her surroundings. 

Jareth quirked a half smile.

“This Claire and Thomas must be true soulmates if this foyer is any indication.”, He stated while they waited behind other guests to enter the main hall.

“Please,” she quietly scoffed. “They met at a frat party.”

“I’ve heard true love can be found in the most unlikely of places.” 

“The theme was pimps and hoes, Jareth.” She deadpanned.

“Yet here we are in observance of holy matrimony.”

Sarah rolled her eyes before he continued.

“This frat party you mentioned. Were you in attendance?”

“Well, yeah.”

“So, I’m rather curious. Were you the pimp or the hoe?”

Sarah couldn’t contain a laugh as she shook her head.

“I shouldn’t have mentioned it!”

“I’m not judging. I’m simply trying to visualize the situation.”

She gave him a look which he chose to ignore.

“I’m envisioning Thomas, the epitome of refined procurer, dressed in velvets standing amongst a throng of scantily clad women. Possibly some men as well. The hypnotic beat of music echoes through the room.”

“Good grief. I wouldn’t describe the Humpty Dance as having a hypnotic beat.”, Sarah interrupted.

“Patience. I’ll get to the part about you soon enough.”

Her eyes lit up with laughter in response.

“Thomas’s hat is tipped low. The brim limiting his eyesight. Then, suddenly, he hears the most enchanting voice cut through the crowd. Thomas turns his head every which way until, finally, his eyes land on the most angelic creature he has ever seen. Standing beside her in disguise, is our dear Champion.”

“Ah, so was I dressed as a pimp or hoe in this little fantasy of yours?”

“Oh, yes. Let’s see. You're standing beside this Clara woman-”

“Claire.”

“Right, Claire. You, however, have adorned yourself with this very tiny, very tight, animal print number. Quite similar to that of the lovely woman ahead of us to the right.”

Sarah looked forward. He had to be joking. Actually, the lady had to be. That dress was definitely something Sarah wouldn’t be caught dead in. Not that it was ugly, but that it sent an undeniable signal. Someone was on the hunt tonight. And Sarah most assuredly was not.

“Not a chance.”, she replied, giving him the side eye.

“Hmmm, is it Leopard print? Or possibly Cheetah. I never could remember the difference between the two. Regardless, it leaves very little to the imagination. Additionally, your legs are clad with black hose. The kind that it is almost irresistible when it comes to running hands along and tearing into.”

“Wait, what?” She blurted in shock.

“Oh, and we can’t forget the heels. Red heels. Very high ones too. Quite the ensemble.” He concluded with a devilish smile.

“Ha, not even close!”

“Oh, do tell. How off was I?”

“Fine. Yes, I was dressed as a hoe, but, buuuuuuuuuut, I did it with style.”

“Naturally.”

“I know you probably have no idea what I’m talking about, but I went as Julia Roberts from the movie “Pretty Woman”. The scene where she has the blond bob wig with the bangs? I had the wig and everything. I had a pretty good copy of the blue spandex miniskirt. It was attached to a white tank top by this weird metal ring at the front.”

Sarah was on a roll and rambled on much to Jareth’s enjoyment. He wasn’t the only one who liked costumes. And, obviously, Sarah still loved to dress up. 

“Then the tank top part also had cut outs on either side so the midriff was exposed. And the boots! How I loved those boots! Believe me, your boot collection has nothing on that pair.”

Jareth frowned at her last comment. Sarah continued on in ignorance.

“Too bad they were too skanky for every day though. They were absolutely amazing. I looked spot on. You wouldn’t believe how many genuine compliments I got on it.”

It was then that Sarah realized she was gushing. To the Goblin King. The man, creature, and/or person of ambiguous nature who fell into the miscellaneous category for specific species. And whom she had only been in extended proximity with on a handful of occasions. 

“It seems I have some research to do.”, he responded.

“What?”

“You’ve insulted the boots of a king. I hope it was worth the risk.” 

They reached the table that contained a guest book and seating plaques before she could respond. Sarah quickly signed it before looking for her name plaque with table number. She rolled her eyes when she found her name, along with “guest”, seated at table thirteen. 

“What are you doing?” She whispered upon looking over to find him with the pen in hand. 

Jareth was signing the guestbook. 

“Giving my well wishes to the happy couple.”

She raised an eyebrow as she tried to decipher his handwriting. Jareth put the pen down and moved onward.

“Was the underground monarch part really necessary?”

“Absolutely.”

“You know, on second thought, maybe Thomas isn’t so bad.” She looked back and said to him as they passed into the reception hall to find their table.

He chuckled under his breath.

“Yes, you’ve made him out to be quite the Prince Charming.”

“I know. Aren’t I generous?”, she knowingly mocked.

It was Jareth’s turn to scoff.

“Hardly.”

Then he continued before she could reply.

“How fortunate that you’re here with a king then.”

Table thirteen lay just ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the shorter chapter. It felt like it took forever to get them through that foyer room and into the reception hall when I was writing it though.
> 
> Additionally, a simple Google Image Search of "Julia Robert Pretty Woman outfit" will render Sarah's costume from the frat party.
> 
> You can do the same for The Humpty Dance by Digital Underground.
> 
> Both are references to 1990, a year that I imagine Sarah would spend attending university.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

As they reached the nearly filled round table, Jareth pulled one of the remaining chairs out for Sarah to sit in. She raised an eyebrow at the uncharacteristic behavior before taking the seat. 

The handful of times she sat in a room with him usually included him draped over his throne with a look of boredom or annoyance. Matter of fact, Sarah realized, she had never sat down on any of those occasions. On the few times where they had crossed paths, she had already been lounging in the grass with Hoggle or Ludo. 

It took but a few seconds as she thought on the matter further for it to occur to her there was one time, hazy as it had been, where they were at least both seated in the same vicinity. She attended a Harvest Bash with Hoggle and Didymus at Dilly Gerkin’s Tavern just last year. The other details were very fuzzy and all Hell broke loose soon after, but she did remember a few seconds of eye contact with him when they first arrived. He had been sitting along the other edge of the horseshoe shaped bar. He must have left soon after though because they weren’t there for long before Didymus got in a squabble with a mustached goblin. She also couldn’t help but wonder why he had left.

The thought brought her back to the present as it dawned on her that this was the first time they were actually sitting together. 

She smiled her thanks towards Jareth as he lowered himself to the open seat on her left. 

“Well, hello there!” An overzealous voice from Sarah’s right immediately called once Jareth sat.

“Oh, hello.” 

Sarah scooted her chair towards the table.

“It is so nice to meet you. I’m Trish! I’m Tom and Claire’s neighbor. You know, help take care of the puppers when they’re away and all. Just try to do what I can for the lovely couple.”

Oh, so it was like that. Sarah shouldn’t have been surprised that she was placed at the “miscellaneous guests” table. Honestly though, Claire invited the dog sitter, but not Jen or Theo from college? She bet this Trish had never made sure Claire made it home safe after someone slipped a roofie in her wine cooler like those two did.

Before she could respond, Jareth extended an arm in front of Sarah and shook the woman’s hand. This, too, seemed quite uncharacteristic. And getting more suspicious by the minute.

He graced the woman with a dashing smile before responding.

“It’s a pleasure. If only we could all have such reliable neighbors.”

Christ, he practically crooned the words. Sarah nearly rolled her eyes.

“I’m Jareth. Unfortunately, I’ve never had the opportunity to meet the newlyweds before today. However, Sarah here, is a close friend of the bride.”

“Erm, well, not as close as we used to be. We were roommates during undergrad at Syracuse together.”

This was the type of small talk that Sarah needed those drinks for. Trish apparently didn’t undergo the experience of fairies killing her buzz. Or really, just trying to kill her in general. Sarah discreetly looked longingly towards the bar before Trish interrupted her thoughts.

“Well, that is just wonderful. I hear Syracuse University is absolutely gorgeous. Is that where you and Jareth met?”

Jareth beat Sarah to the punch.

“Oh, no. We go back ages though.” He responded as he covered Sarah’s hand on the table with his own. “What has it been? Fourteen, maybe fifteen years now?”

He then patted her hand. Sarah was too caught off guard to speak before he continued.

“Sarah actually works for me at Southern New Hampshire University. I’m a dean there, you know.”

At that, she was quick to intervene. Pulling her hand away from his, she flashed a glare in his direction.

“Ha, aren’t you funny. What Jareth means is that he wishes I worked for him. Alas, we are both, how did you describe it earlier, Jareth?” Sarah leaned towards him before continuing. “Enslaved to the institution of higher education?”

“Ah, something along those lines.”

Trish laughed.

“Oh, how adorable!”

Both Sarah and Jareth looked towards Trish with similar awkward expressions.

“I hope someday I find someone to banter with like you two have done.” Trish said as she gave Sarah’s shoulder a friendly squeeze and slurped up the last few drops of her cocktail through the straw, noisily sucking air at the end.

Sarah took the sound as a sign from the Universe. It was going to take some liquid courage to endure half drunk strangers and an off script Goblin King. And if she didn't move fast, the wedding party would arrive before she’d get the chance.

“You know,I think I’ll grab us a round before the wedding party arrives. What is that, a vodka cranberry?” Sarah asked Trish as she stood.

“Oh, you’re a doll! And yes, with Absolute. Not Smirnoff.”

“Certainly.” 

Before making a beeline for the bar Sarah called over her shoulder to Jareth.

“I’ll surprise you. And it won’t involve peaches!”

oOo 

Sarah returned to the table with five drinks in tow. Jareth raised an eyebrow in curiosity at the impressive feet as she passed a red one to a now distracted Trish before placing the others between Jareth and herself.

“Which do you prefer to start with? The “Tall and Handsome” or the “Ms. B Have”?”

“I think I might enjoy misbehaving.” Jareth said as he grabbed the brown drink and sipped.

Sarah laughed in response.

“Not what I meant! They’re signature drinks.” Sarah pointed a finger towards the drink in his hand and continued, “And that’s the tall and handsome.”

“I appreciate the compliment, Sarah.”

“Now you’re willfully misunderstanding me.” She responded with an eye roll before taking a sip of the drinks counterpart.

“It’s rather good. What’s in it?”

“Hmm? Mostly rum and ginger beer I believe. And the pink ones are grapefruit martinis.”

“I think they’ll do the trick.”

“Oh, and what trick is that?”

The corner of Jareth’s mouth quirked as he leaned closer.

“Why to get eminently drunk, dance our cares away, and watch on as these mere mortals bask in our glory”

“Ha, ya know I’m one of these mere mortals, right?”

“And look who’s being willingly misunderstanding now, Sarah.”

Her retort was cut off as the band began to play upbeat music to announce the arrival of the wedding party. It seemed further conversation would have to wait.


End file.
